


Emmas neues Problem

by stonefrog



Series: Jemma (deutsch) [2]
Category: Hand Aufs Herz | Hand Over Heart
Genre: F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonefrog/pseuds/stonefrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma hat ein neues Problem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emmas neues Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Crosspost von Livejournal
> 
> Disclaimer: die beiden gehören mir nicht. Schade eigentlich.

#  Emmas neues Problem

Emma Müller hat ein Problem. Sie ist verliebt in Jenny Hartmann. So richtig, mit Schmetterlingen im Bauch. Und Jenny ist auch in Emma verliebt.

Emma hat aber nicht nur Schmetterlinge im Bauch, sondern auch Angst. Angst vor der Reaktion ihrer Freunde. Angst davor, was die Anderen sagen, wenn Emma lesbisch ist, oder bi.

Jenny sagt, sie sei Emma, allein das sei wichtig. Und wenn sie das sagt, glaubt Emma ihr.

Jenny muss den Anderen auch nichts erzählen über das, was die beiden haben. Sollen sie sich doch fragen, was zwischen den beiden läuft. Das ist doch nicht Emmas und ihr Problem.

Emma erschreckt sich, wenn Hotte die beiden beim Knutschen erwischt, oder Timo. Dann weiß sie nicht, wie sie reagieren soll und reagiert falsch.

Emma schubst Jenny weg, als sei sie abartig, als habe sie etwas Böses gemacht.

Jenny ist verletzt, wenn Emma das tut. Emma tut es sofort leid, aber Jenny tut es weh.

Jenny wollte Emma Zeit geben, weil sie ganz genau wie das ist. Aber sie weiß jetzt nicht mehr, ob das ganze noch einen Sinn hat.

Emma muss sich entscheiden. Und wenn sie mit Jenny zusammen sein will, dann ist Jenny für sie da. Aber sowas, das geht gar nicht.

Emma stürzt sich auf die STAG, auf den Auftritt in Hamburg. Das ist alles, was sie noch hat. Aber sie sind zu wenige, deswegen soll Emma Jenny fragen, ob sie mitmacht.

Jenny löscht Emmas Nummer aus ihrem Telefon. Aber sie freut sich, als Emma sie fragt. Bis sie merkt, dass Emma nur fragt, ob sie mit zum Vorsingen geht.

Jenny tut Emma leid, weil sie nicht checkt, das man nicht stirbt, wenn man zu seinen Gefühlen steht.

Emma fährt alleine mit der STAG nach Hamburg. Und sie schaffen es tatsächlich, den Wettbewerb zu gewinnen.

Emma redet mit Luzi über die Liebe. Sie sagt natürlich nicht, dass sie von sich spricht. Und von Jenny. Und Luzi sagt, Emma soll aufschreiben, was sie fühlt,sie sollte ehrlich zu Jenny sein, sonst verletzt sie sie nur noch mehr. Und Emma schreibt Jenny ganz ehrlich, was sie fühlt.

Jenny hat Liebeskummer. Sie isst Pizza und tanzt. Erst alleine und dann mit Ben. Und dann schläft sie mit Ben während Emma in Hamburg auf der Bühne steht.

Jenny will nicht, dass jeder weiß, dass sie mit Ben geschlafen hat. Und insbesondere Emma nicht. Aber Caro weiß es und dann wissen es alle.

Emma kann nicht glauben, was Caro über Jenny erzählt.Sie schlägt Caro sogar, als die das nicht zurück nehmen will.

Emmas Brief macht Jenny so glücklich, aber dann fragt Emma sie, ob es wahr ist. Emmas Herz bricht, als Jenny ja sagt.

Jenny schüttet Emma ihr Herz aus. Sie fühlt genau wie Emma. Das mit Ben hat nichts zu bedeuten.

Jenny kriegt ohne Emma nichts mehr auf die Reihe, sie will wieder mit Emma kellnern, Transparente aufhängen, Geister beschwören, Wolldecken teilen, alles mit ihr machen. Sie kann es sich nicht mehr ohne Emma vorstellen.

Emma glaubt Jenny kein Wort. Sie denkt, Jenny habe sie verarscht, ein Experiment mit Ihr gemacht.

Emma geht zu der Extraprobe, die Luzi organisiert hat, ohne zu wissen, dass es eine Überraschungsparty zu Jennys Geburtstag ist. Alsi sie es merkt, will sie so schnell wie möglich wieder weg. Und dann küsst Emma Luzi, um Jenny zu zeigen, wie sehr sie ihr weh getan hat.

Jenny ist verletzt. Emma will sich bei Jenny entschuldigen, aber Jenny zeigt ihr die kalte Schulter. Sie sagt, Emma habe keine Ahnung was sie wolle. Und wenn Jenny sich nimmt, was sie will, dann dreht Emma durch. Das steht Jenny bis hier.

Jenny wollte in Köln neu anfangen. Aber irgendwie ist sie wohl in die falsche Richtung gelaufen, auf Emma zu. Am besten geht Jenny nochmal zurück, fängt von vorne an und vergißt Emma für immer.

Emma glaubt, dass Jenny zurück nach London will. Morgen schon wird sie ihre Eltern sehen. Emma muss etwas dagen unternehmen. Emma rast zum Bahnhof, um Jenny zu stoppen.

Emma tut es Leid. Nicht nur der Kuss mit Luzi, sondern wirklich alles. Dass sie Jenny vor Timo weggeschubst hat, dass sie sich nie entscheiden konnte. Dass sie dachte, dass Jenny sie verarscht hat, dass sie ihr nie vertraut hat. Emma hat sich wirklich ...schrecklich... furchtbar... in Jenny verliebt und würde gerne mit ihr zusammen sein. Jenny darf nicht nach London gehen.

Jenny will gar nicht nach London, sie wollte nur ihre Eltern vom Bahnhof abholen, die gerade aus London angekommen sind.

Jenny findet, dass Emma grad das schönste gesagt hat, was sie hätte sagen können. Und dass Emma mit zum Essen mit ihren Eltern gehen sollte.

Emma ist furchtbar nervös und labert voll den Müll. Und jedes Wort, dass sie sagt, macht es irgendwie schlimmer. Aber Jenny ist da und hält ihre Hand und das macht es besser.

Emma hat Jenny so eine wundervolle Liebeserklärung gemacht, dass Jenny fast hätte heulen können vor Glück.

Und dann küssen sich sich und halten sich im Arm und alle Probleme sind weit weg.


End file.
